Naruto Kido Master
by Darkdesolation
Summary: After the Kyuubi Attack, Naruto learns he has a special power comparable with a manga that he once read. Watch as he goes through a new story in Naruto Master of Kido     Warning FemItachi Older then average Naruto Living Minato/Kushina Rewriting
1. Chapter 1

**An: First story so go easy on the reviews people.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

**Thirteen Years Ago**

It had come, the Kyuubi no Kitsune had finally decided to attack. He cried knowing he had to sacrifice himself to stop it, to seal it into his daughter. He would do anything to stop the coming process, but he couldn't. '_It's time' _He thought to himself using the Hiraishin to get to the battlefield holding his daughter Asami. He used the Kuchiyose no Jutsu to summon the Toad Boss Gamabunta in front of the Kyuubi. Hearing the cries of his wife he looked down tears in his eyes to see his son running towards the Kyuubi determination present on his face.

He had to hurry now, as he ran through hand seals he yelled, "**Shiki Fuin!" **He yelled summoning the Shinigami behind him.

"_**Mortal why have you called me!" **_The Shinigami questioned.

"I humbly beg of you, Shinigami-Sama, to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune within my daughter." The Yondaime asked reverently.

"_**I shall Mortal, I shall even let you survive to stay with your family, but you will come to me after your death!" **_The Shinigami stated already sealing the Kyuubi.(1)

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart Shinigami-Sama." The Yondaime said happy he could watch his newborn daughter and 5 year old son grow to be old.

**Later That Night**

"People of Konoha I bring you good news, I have successfully defeated the Kyuubi!" The Yondaime yelled to the people of Konoha waiting for their cheers to come to a stop.

"I had to seal the beast within my daughter" He stated seeing the people look on murderous he quickly finished. "I used the seal of the Shinigami to do this making it so the Shinigami's own power holds they beast at bay, she is truly a hero, even more then I am!" He yelled letting their cries of acceptance wash over his tired shoulders as he walked home with his daughter in his arms, whilst his wife and son followed both covered in red. Whether it was blood or not he couldn't tell, but he knew that it wouldn't be their own so he didn't worry.

**An: So how was it? Good? Bad? Need improvement?**

1. The Shinigami is death he can wait for a soul to die first.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm back! Miss me? Happy to see me? Well I'm back and hopefully will stay! A shout out to the people who reviewed the Prologue. It was short! I know. It was the prologue.**

**Alright then here's the story**

**Disclaimer: If I said it once I don't own naruto or bleach…. **

**Finding the Truth**

It has been 7 years since the Kyuubi Attack and he had had a decent time. Though busy his parents always had at least a half hour for him with his mother even more every day. Was he content? Not really, but he understood that he had a baby sister that the village worshipped and he couldn't stop that. He had really hoped the villagers would at least pay more attention to him, but what could he, a 12 year old boy do to stop it? Nothing, nothing at all. As he had a time of remembrance towards the 7 years that had gone by. He remembered joining the Konoha Academy at age 6, with his best friend Hitomi Uchiha, he remembered passing at the end of the year and being on a Genin team with Hitomi, he remembered becoming Chunin at the age of 10 one year later then Hitomi, he remembered becoming Jonin a year later again a year behind Hitomi he remembered becoming an ANBU just this year serving under Hitomi. Oh Hitomi her beautiful long raven hair that flowed to the small of her back when not in a ponytail, her beautiful heart-shaped face and onyx eyes that contained the sharing an, he hated seeing the stress marks on her face from being heiress to the 'mighty' Uchiha clan, the emotionless façade his childhood friend kept made him even more sad then before, her B-cup breast were always bound in medical tape as she walked the streets, she had beautiful legs not to muscular, but not to weak.

He could hear the rustling of leaves as an ANBU with long purple hair, a feminine build, and a Neko mask appeared behind him.

"Naruto-san Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you." She spoke in a soft melodious tone of voice.

"Alright Neko" He said standing up to his impressive (for his age) height of five foot seven inches, his long straight blond hair falling to his shoulders, his angular face almost completely devoid of baby fat, his cerulean blue eyes stayed cold as ice as he kept on an emotionless façade. As he dashed away faster then Neko could keep up with, he placed on his Urufu mask. After arriving inside of the tower, he started walking at a brisk pace keeping his eyes forward. He knew what it was about, but he was surprised that the order truly came to only himself and Hitomi. He entered the Hokage's office and stared at the blonde man in the chair who was getting a shoulder massage from a red headed woman whilst a baby lay in a cradle not far off. _'so that means Asami is at home' _Naruto mused quietly to himself.

"Hokage-sama" He spoke out to muster the Hokage and redhead from their doings.

The Hokage raised his head and waited a few seconds before Hitomi Uchiha arrived clad in standard Anbu garb and wearing a facial expression of no emotion. "Now you two, Hitomi Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze will be receiving an SS-rank mission." He stated allowing a few seconds of silence before continuing. "You are to eliminate the Uchiha clan." He said voice barely above a whisper, "You, Naruto are not reveal your presence, and you Hitomi are to leave only your brother to hold onto his life." The Hokage stops allowing the information to sink in before the two ninja disappeared to get ready.

The Hokage sighs before turning towards the read head an saying, "Kushina-chan I'm worried about Naruto." The Hokage stated to the redhead, now identified as Kushina.

"I know Minato-koi." Kushina replied to the Hokage, "He's so distant now, and I'm scared." She said looking as if she was ready to cry.

"Don't worry Kushina-chan." Minato said closing his eyes and grabbing her into a tight hug.

"So Hitomi how exactly are we doing this?" Naruto asked his raven haired friend.

"We will go about this as we did in the Tsuchi no Kuni genocide mission" Hitomi replied emotionlessly.

"I understand." Naruto said in reply. "Be careful." Naruto said to Hitomi before jumping towards the compound.

"You too." Hitomi says to the fading figure before chasing after.

Naruto looks down upon the compound before jumping in and unsealing a pair of silver tanto on the way.

Hitomi arrived on the other side of the compound. Unsealing an ANBU standard katana she runs into the compound and runs into different houses slitting the sleeping peoples' throats on her way.

Naruto runs into houses killing the people on his way towards the center of the compound.

Hitomi meets him before walking into the Clan Head's house. She walks towards the master bedroom which contained the pair of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. She walks towards them only for Fugaku to jump out of bed and run towards her.

"You traitorous bitch!" Fugaku yelled before running through hand seals and yelling "**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" **The great fireball colored red and blue flies forward at Hitomi who Kawarami's with a bed sheet, the bed sheet lights on contact and falls to the ground.

She then flies through hand seals and yells out **"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" **As the small white hot fireballs fly forward she throws shuriken behind them causing the fireballs to seem less lethal.

Fugaku dodges to the side and goes through new hand seals **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" **The light blue water dragon impacts making Hitomi fly through the side of the house unconscious.

As Naruto sees Hitomi fly through the wall his eyes blaze with anger and his heart beat quickens. He opens his mouth, points his finger at Fugaku and yells out a command…..

**An: I know kinda short, but I had to end with a cliffy. Even though you probably know already from the title you'll all know the 'power' Naruto has replacing ninjutsu….. Next chapter I'm starting the Naruto omake series. 'the faces of Naruto. Tune in to find out. I guess don't do drugs and be a happy harry? Unless your dead relatives name was harry….**


End file.
